strawberry100fandomcom-20200215-history
Satsuki Kitaoji
Satsuki Kitaoji (北大路 さつき Kitaōji Satsuki) is a student of Izumizaka High who is very popular among the boys in the school, mainly with the sports clubs and teams. Out of all the girls who are after Junpei Manaka, Satsuki is the most confident in her love—having been the first to ever confess to him—and she is constantly seen in his company. Unlike the others, Satsuki is very aggressive and often physical, with her feelings. Coupled with her attractive figure, mainly her large bust size, she constantly tries to push herself onto Junpei. Despite her total devotion towards him, Satsuki's feelings are rarely returned. Appearance Satsuki has a very sexy & alluring figure. Due to her large bust, she cannot wear her high school uniform well; its a size too small, thus unintentionally attention to it. The buttons on the shirt tend to pop open if she is too active. Personality Satsuki is Energetic, Charming, Beautiful, Athletic, Flirtatious, Seductive, Popular, Sexy, & Alluring. Plot Athletic, energetic and beautiful, Satsuki is very popular among the boys in the school, mainly those within the sports clubs and teams. She was an integral part of the Film Studies Club, having been asked by Manaka to join when it first formed, and starred as the heroine in their first film production. The two of them share the same interests and it was out of the fact that they were always happy around one another that she started developing strong feelings for him. Of all the girls after Manaka, Satsuki is the most confident in her love—having been the first to ever confess to him—and is constantly seen in his company. Unlike the others, Satsuki is very aggressive, often physical, with her feelings. Coupled with her attractive figure, mainly her large bust size (officially she is a DDD-cup), she constantly tries to push herself onto Manaka. If any of the girls of the story could be labeled as a tragic heroine, it would be Satsuki. Despite her total devotion towards him, Satsuki's feelings are rarely returned. Near the end of the manga, she was able to come to terms that they would only be friends, yet promises herself that the next time that they meet she would get him in the future. After graduation she moved to Kyoto and took over ownership of a relative's restaurant which is where all the club members meet four years later at the end of the manga. She stays close friends with Misuzu Sotomura who also lives in Kyoto after having moved there for college. It was shown in an omake that she wishes that Manaka would come back and return her feelings. Relationships Hiroshi Sotomura Yui Minamito Toujou Aya Nishino Tsukasa Manaka Junpei Rikiya Komiyama Misuzu Sotomura Trivia *Satsuki's surname Kitaoji means "north" (北) (kita), "big, great" (大) (o') and "road" (路) ('ji), which is associated with the North Northern cardinal direction and it has a key meaning in the series. *Kitaoji shares the same horoscope as Junpei Manaka. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters